


Ousaka Sougo

by Trash_Candy_XU



Series: Ainana Birthdays [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Don't share this to another site without permission!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Idolish7 deserve happiness, Light Angst, Tenn (mentioned), idolish7 - Freeform, they deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: It is the birthday of the 5th member of Idolish7! He is none other than Ousaka Sougo! There's only one problem; Sougo has fallen ill and is not so fond if his birthday. It's Idolish7's mission to bring joy to Sougo and to each other!
Series: Ainana Birthdays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ousaka Sougo

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening! Surprise to see me posting another work so soon? I know, I'm surprised I got it done hours before midnight! I hope that those who reads my stories enjoy it very much! Introducing our birthday boy, Sougo!

Sougo is grateful for many things. His uncle, who taught him the passion of music, the existence of cleaning supplies, spicy foods, Idolish7 for being his friends. 

What he's not grateful for is his weak self for getting sick and causing trouble for others!

This brings us to the current situation of Sougo in the soft comfort of his bed with a sore throat, a runny nose, and a fever.

"Hmm," Riku thought carefully as he examined Sougo thoroughly. If it wasn't for the decision of being an idol, Riku would've followed the path of medicine. Becoming a doctor is a huge honor, despite his strong dislike of the hospital scent. This didn't stop Riku from gaining any knowledge on the basics.

"Fortunately, your fever isn't severe and is going down! Eto, but I would recommend getting plenty of rest, water, and soft food. How are you feeling, Sougo-san?" Riku asked with a worried voice.

*cough* *cough* "I'm fine, Riku-kun, thank you," Sougo rasped out.

"Do you need anything?" Riku asked as he put away the materials needed to check his friend.

"I'll be fine, Riku-kun, I'm just tired. It's best if you leave, I don't want you getting sick, too," Sougo replied as he pulled the covers closer to him.

"I told you that I don't mind at all, I'm happy that you let me take care of you!" Riku gave Sougo a sincere, gentle smile, as he opened the door and left.

Sougo sniffled and grabbed a tissue before blowing hard and tossed the used tissue into the trash can by his bed. It's been awhile since he fell ill. The last time he was sick to this extent were years ago, when he was still under the watch of his family.

~Flashback~

*cough* *cough*

The sudden interruption received glares and looks of annoyance directed at the source.

Sougo, blinking away tears, noticed that eyes were on him as he did his best to calm his breathing. He was to remain level headed and speak with a clear voice, but that was nearly impossible with how he currently feels. His throat was dry, palms were sweating, and his heart was pounding as it echoed through his ears.

"Excuse us," Sougo's father stood up from his seat and guided Sougo from the table to a separate room. 

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Sougo immediately began to apologize for his actions at dinner. Soushi, however, was not having Sougo's mere apology as it does not excuse his behavior as he bears the name Ousaka. An Ousaka meant that professionalism takes priority over others, including the health of the owner. Sougo had no other choice, but to accept his punishment that will be carried out the next day, as he endured the remaining time left of dinner.

Dinner couldn't have ended faster for Sougo as he sprinted to his uncle, Satoshi, as he was sure that he was out of sight of his father's guests. Soon enough, Sougo arrived to find his uncle waiting for him in his room, playing a soft tune on one of his many string instruments. Sougo finally gave in to his anguished emotions that were running rampant as he laid his head on his uncle's lap, listening to the soft tune accompanied by an equal soft hum, as he felt a hand caressing his head as he finally let the tears fall.

'I hate being weak, I hate myself, I hate my birthday…'

~End of Flashback~

Sougo remembered that bittersweet memory vividly. After his uncle passed away, things only got worse for him as he endured the responsibilities his name carries. To this day, he never had a reason to care for his birthday ever again.

Sougo was about to get up from his bed, blinking away his slumber, he felt warmth over him.

A lot of warmth all over him.

Sougo blinked against the light as his blurry vision adjusted to the scene before him. There, in his room, were Idolish7. The Pythagoras trio were seated to his left while the Fly Away duo were seated by his legs and his unit partner, Tamaki, was seated by his right. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Yamato teased as they watched their sick friend sitting up to properly greet them.

"Good morning, everyone," Sougo greeted back before bowing his head, "I'm so sorry for all the worry and trouble I caused!"

"Eh? Why do you have to apologize for everything, Sou-chan? We're here because we want to!" Tamaki said as he took out his famous King Pudding and placed it in his partner's hands as a gift.

"Tamaki is correct! Idolish7 is about togetherness!" Nagi said as he displayed a Magical Kokona plushie from out of nowhere.

"I don't think a plushie exemplifies that logic, Nagi," Mitsuki pointed out as he sweatdropped at the blonde's gesture.

"I don't think that's even a word in the dictionary," Iori added, but no one paid any mind to that little detail.

Riku smiled at the sight of Sougo recovering well as it reminds him of all the time he was in bed. Those times were when Tenn was taking care of at every minute of the day. Tenn may have left for years until they were later reunited, but Riku was grateful. This time, it's his turn to take care of Sougo. Not someone who's just their bandmate, not someone who reminds him of his brother, but as an individual he came to admire, respect, and care for during their time as Idolish7.

Sougo took one look at everyone before him, each showing him an aspect that was special to him. Together, they stand as one, one being, one heart, one existence that was meant to go beyond what lies ahead. This may not have been his ideal way of achieving his dream, but this is his. Idolish7 is his family and he would do everything to give thanks and protect them with everything in his power.

Sougo smiled, happy on his birthday. 

"Happy Birthday, Sougo."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I actually got around to posting this story on Wattpad last year, but I like this revision better! I hope to whoever is reading this enjoys it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 💜


End file.
